


Business as usual

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Humor, Slice of Life, my terrible sense of, or what passes for that in the Star Wars universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: In the lull after battles are fought and won, life on Odessen returns to normal. Or the closest approximation thereof.





	Business as usual

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a breather after the last chapter. No worries, we'll get back to our favorite teachers soon enough.

 

 

After Vaylin has fallen, the Throne is theirs and the galaxy is at peace, at least for the interim, life on Odessen returns to normal.

There are repairs to be made, of course, and the goals of the Alliance have changed but in the end the difference is not so great. Troops need to be fed, their efforts coordinated, recruits still trickle in. Despite the Jedi Temple on Tython being rebuilt and the Sith once more able to officially open the doors to Korriban academy, the seat of power of the Eternal Alliance has become a hub of learning for Force sensitives that, for two long years, has sought it’s like.

Seeing as there is no other organisation that can boast to unite disciples and instructors of both Dark and Light side techniques, as well as those that are neither, Odessen won’t lose that distinction any time soon.

Many have stayed, more than have returned to the places they once called home.

 

 

As galling as that might have been from a distance, once she sets foot on the planet Master Kiwiiks cannot blame them. She did her best to let her misgivings go before, to respect the wishes of those who fought so bravely where others, including her, looked on for their own reasons.

It’s not so hard anymore, to understand.

She steps off the shuttle into the bright sunlight falling in through the wide open hangar doors and _feels_ the liveliness surround her. The planet’s unusual aura touched her well before they entered its orbit. It cradles the buzz of activity gently, as an aged tree would shelter a beehive.

The analogy is apt. The individuals she can sense are filled with a clarity of purpose she would envy if she allowed herself such pettiness.

They have found their place here. What need do they have for another?

“Master Kiwiiks.”

And there he is. The one who gave them that purpose.

Years ago she watched him come into his own. Fumble, falter, experience hardships no Jedi ever should. He had always found his way again.

So much time has passed.

Raan isn’t quite the beacon of Light he once was. And yet… Bela wouldn't call his brightness tarnished. It’s a gentler sort of radiance that seeps past the shadows clinging to him and touches his followers.

Force-sensitive or not, it draws them into his orbit.

“Commander.”

It’s obvious that he is, in all ways that matter.

 

Bela suspects he has more important things to do than take an ambassador from the Jedi Order on a tour but he takes the time.

It’s uncanny, how well the diverse crowd of people that flock to his banner slot together. Next to ex-Republican and Imperial soldiers, who push past fading distrust to form a unit, former citizens of Zakuul and downright renegades from any lawful body at all bicker over ship repairs.

A few turns off from the hangar with its largely controlled chaos, what Raan calls ‘the Logistics division’ pops up like the galaxy's most official smuggler’s den.

Is that a Jawa? Bela had no idea the excitable creatures made it all the way out here.

“Boss! Blizz made a thing!”

Raans ears perk even as his face falls. “Oh Force. If you’ll excuse me Master? I’ll be right back.”

He manages to part the small humanoid from his invention with only minimal difficulty and thus burdened they continue on their way. “He’s a genius but I swear if someone blows another hole into our base we’ll lose structural integrity.”

“Best not risk that, I suppose.”

“You have no idea, Master.”

 

The cathar hauls the… whatever it may be, it’s over two feet long and has a series of suspicious tube attachments, past troops that greet them amiably and don’t bat an eye at the technological abomination. Bela has to admit the whole matter is bemusing.

She follows on his heels as he wanders the twisting corridors dug deep into the mountainside.

When the Alliance first settled here, the planet had been untouched. They’ve literally carved their home from the rock. There’s a faint hum to their surroundings, as if the very walls echo with the impression of the people that shaped them.

Raan strides past as if he doesn’t hear it. Maybe this is normal for him, for them all.

Slowly the tunnel widens into a brightly lit space dominated by machinery. The scene they walk in on stops them both in their tracks.

In pride of place someone has put down a chair that holds an all too familiar being. Jedi Master Za’uir, once a custodian of their Temple’s serenity, seems perfectly at home in the circle of floodlights and diagnostic equipment.

Eyes a little wide Raan mutters quietly, “Do I want to know what’s going on here?”

Bela isn’t sure she was supposed to hear that. He looks a little like he’s forgotten she is there.

The massive grey hutt fiddling with one of the cameras gives it a last tug and staples their fingers together. “Very well. I am ready. Talos?”

Off to the side a human in neat imperial officer-black hefts a stylus. “All set, Doctor. You may proceed.”

With the gravitas of a conductor the hutt waves for their Jedi subject to do… something.

Master Za’uir sighs. “About time.” He fishes a small data pad from the folds of his robe and turns it on with care. His brow furrows. “Oh my. Where was I?” ~~~~

Darkness _howls_ through the room on icy wings. Bela goes for her lightsaber instinctively, although there is nothing she can see, just the _aura_ -

Every last light flickers, accompanied by a cacophony of protesting equipment. Screens stuck on redlining measurements develop interference patterns and die.

The Bimm, a picture of peaceful contemplation, gives his own pad a shake. Upon it the file displayed stabilizes, though it does not seem to be the same one he had been scrolling through before.

Delight blooms on Za’uir’s face. “Of course! I remember now. Thank you, my dear.”

As if that was an off switch to the terror assaulting Bela’s senses the commotion stops as suddenly as it started.

What in the name of all that is holy was _that_?

Beside her, with his fur standing on end, and thank the Force _someone_ in this room has a reaction to what just occurred that Master Kiwiiks can understand, Raan stares at the scientists tutting over their fried machinery. “I don’t even. Let’s leave this thing over here. I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”

 

 


End file.
